


Normal

by Seblainer



Category: General Hospital
Genre: F/M, Het
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-16
Updated: 2018-12-16
Packaged: 2019-09-20 04:16:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17015550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seblainer/pseuds/Seblainer
Summary: Normal is a funny word, Sonny thought as he drank his glass of wine. To be normal meant that you were just like everyone else, that there was nothing to separate you from anyone else.





	Normal

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks to Judy for being my beta and to anyone who reads and reviews. This was written by request. I'm not a fan of Elizabeth in any way. My dislike does not extend to Becky H, so no hate. I simply can't stand the character she plays.

Fandom: General Hospital  
Title: Normal  
Characters: Sonny and Elizabeth  
Pairing: SoLiz  
Rating/Warnings: PG. AU, Het, OOC.  
Summary: Normal is a funny word, Sonny thought as he drank his glass of wine. To be normal meant that you were just like everyone else, that there was nothing to separate you from anyone else.  
A/N: Thanks to Judy for being my beta and to anyone who reads this.  
Disclaimer: I don’t own GH, Sonny and Liz, or Maurice and Becky. I don’t claim to own them. I only own this story.  
Words: 370 words without title and ending.

*Normal*

 _Normal is a funny word,_ Sonny thought as he drank his glass of wine. To be normal meant that you were just like everyone else, that there was nothing to separate you from anyone else.

He liked the idea of being normal, of having a regular life. Sonny wanted to settle down one day and have kids and a wife. He wanted Elizabeth to be his wife and to have her bear his children. He wanted the white picket fence. He wanted it more than anything but he would never admit it to anyone except Elizabeth.

His girlfriend of seven years was the best thing in his life. Elizabeth was his best friend and the woman he loved all wrapped up in the same person and it was amazing how well she knew him.

Sonny looked up from his wine and to where his girlfriend sat in a chair by the window reading and a smile crossed his lips. Even though there was nothing normal about him, he wanted to give the woman he loved more than anything a chance at a normal life.

There was so much that he had to do before he and Elizabeth sat down to talk and even though it would take a while to get everything in order, Sonny couldn’t wait to see the smile on his girlfriend’s face when he told her.

He was getting out of the mob, permanently. They were going to get the normal life that both of them wanted and nothing was going to stop them. Sonny was going to cover all his bases and make damn sure that none of his old enemies or any possible new enemies would even think about coming after them.

It was the least he could do for Elizabeth. She made his house a home and she made him feel human, like he wasn’t a monster underneath all the expensive clothes and harsh words.

When Elizabeth looked up from her book and caught him staring at her, she smiled and then went back to her book. The fact that he could get someone as strong and sweet as Elizabeth still surprised him to this day and one thing was for sure, Sonny knew he was never going to take her love for granted.

The end.


End file.
